Blobs
The Blobs, or Slimes Across the World, is a faction created by logonts, co-ruled by Lizo, that began on Canvas 20. Story Originally, the server now known as Slimes Across the World was the Lil Bois server, a faction dedicated to tiny art created somewhere in the middle of Canvas 19. Then, after Canvas 19, The Lil Bois strived to be something bigger. So, they made a blob. A green one, to be specific. This was done without a template, and coordination was required. Then it turned out we overlapped with another faction. So, as we were weaker, we let them overlap us partially. Then, it turned out we were overlapping another piece of art they made. So we let them overlap. Eventually, we gave the slime a crown. This was the First Blob Monarch. Canvas 20 "COF wars" Shortly after creating the slime, the blobs were met with another faction who wanted to be allies. They accepted. This faction was The Furry Faction. Then, The Blobs joined the Council of Factions, a union between factions. This turned out to be not as great as it seemed to be, but they stuck with it anyways. The first war was against an anti-furry faction, Black Eyes. They raided the furries, so the blobs swept in to help. Together, Black Eyes never stood a chance. The COF eventually made Black Eyes join them. There were many short raids, and through all of this, a new blob was made by a fellow Blob warrior. This is called the derp blob, because it looked derp. Then, a major raid. The COF was attacking an An-Cap flag, so The Blobs pitched in. They eventually made a Giant Cell Blob in place of the flag. They also established peace between Green Lattice and Rainbow Lattice. Then, a big war happened. A bunch of raiders (about 7) started to create a doge on top of the Furry art. This was the first war The Blobs could not win, at least not at first. They finished the doge, but then the COF regrouped and pushed them out. This was the final war of Canvas 20. Canvas 21 "Age of Separation" The Blobs decided to stick with being smol-ish, and made a blue blob with a silver crown. This time, we had much less wars. This was also when they started to drift away from the COF, meaning less hate and less unorganized raids. There weren't many raids at first, but then Cell lattice attempted to steamroll the Blue Blob. The Blobs were able to sell off two of our non-official blobs to get the main one safe. Then, something big happened. Taafy and Flying organized a raid on a faction owned by Mizuxe, who also owned Cell lattice. In the peace deal, The Blobs were able to create a border around the Blue Blob. Then, another deadly series of wars came almost immediately. The wars between Afip and the Communists ravaged our slime the most. The Communists at the time had many rogue men, who disregarded peace deals. The Blob was almost turned into a solid red splat of paint, but then the war stopped, and The Blue Blob was recovered. Not much happened after this. April Fools 2019 "50 Shades of Gray" This was a short era for The Blobs, but overall there wasn't too many raids, and the blob was finished in a reasonable amount of time. This did crush the idea of having The Inkblot as an official blob, though. This was also about the time that The Blobs left the Council of Factions. Canvas 22 "Age of Conquest" The Red Blob was a great accomplishment, as it was the largest blob so far. The main thing that happened during the Age of Conquest was the Romanian-Polussian wars. Polussia was originally a revival of The Council of Factions, erasing their raids in the early days to create a better union. The Blobs supported this, but we did not join yet. Then, a random army turned the Revival's flags all into Romanian flags. The Revival was already collapsing, but they gave The Blobs the thumbs up for the reveal of Pink Blob warriors. These warriors rained down on the Romanian flags, causing them to surrender. The blobs stayed there, and it became a colony of The Blobs. Then, one of the larger Blob warriors were used by a Taafy force to raid some art. Then, Taafy was rebanned. This caused some damage on the large Pink blob, but it was fixed with time. It remained as a memorial to Taafy. Canvas 23 "End of the Monarchy" With all 4 King Blobs completed, the Monarchy was over. However, these 4 blobs remained as influential figures. The next art made by The Blobs was The Blob Couch, a piece showing the same 4 blobs lounging on a couch. There were less than 10 raids, and no wars, so overall, this canvas was boring. Canvas 24 - "Fruity" With summer already here, The Blobs created a Melon Blob. This was non elected, but nonetheless was also a generally boring canvas. Canvas 25 - Canvas 27 - "Age of Communism" After the Melon Blob, The Blobs made a Baseball blob. It was also here where The Blobs began to allow elections. They made a Baseball blob as a default one. But, the elections allowed the Communists to gain some control over The Blobs. First, they voted for a Vietnam blob, and in the current canvas of the time writing this, the Cuba blob. This has its downsides, which are less control over the government, and opposition, but also some good things, like protection, and ''maybe ''requests for help. Canvas 28 - "Revival" For Halloween, the blob is now a pumpkin. But then, a major coincidence happens. The blob happens to be near where the void core is. So, when they attack, something amazing happens. The army that had been dormant for countless canvases rose almost seamlessly from the shadows. And, with the Pxls Renaissance happening, bringing in many new helpers, the Void was successfully pushed out. However, it took a while for them to get used to pxls. With this, the New Imperium of Blobs was born. However, now there comes a new problem. The new players are disregarding borders with other factions to make their flags full. The blob was attacked by a band of new players trying to expand the Danish flag. They caught us off guard, but with the army of New Imperium blobs acquired through resistance against the Void, we were able to keep the Danish from growing. We will not counterattack yet, as we suspect this is a rogue instigation operation. Positions + How to get There are many positions in the Blobs. Most are easy to get, while others require respect or importance. Slimer A Slimer is a verified builder for Slimes Around the World. To get, you need to be seen building parts of the current blob. Blobist Follower A Blobist Follower has access to a church channel, which no one else can chat in except the followers, but everyone can see the chat. To get, you must request the role and have not been a major enemy in past times. The Blobist Church prioritizes on historic relation. Kek slimes A Kek Slime is a Taafyist-Blob culture mix that is a member in Slimes Around the World. To get, notify a ruler of the update, and if everything checks out, you get the role. Allies An ally, in Slime terms, is another faction that wishes to have heightened relations with Slimes Around the World. To get, you must be accepted by a ruler and wish to ally with Slimes Around the World. Blob Flag as of Canvas 288 Category:Factions